Everybody's a critic!
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: What would happen if the Teen Titans read my stories? COMPLETE AND UTTER MADNESS, THATS WHAT! CHEESE PUFFZ! BWAAAAAAA lol read.....or DIE! :O
1. STORY REVIEW: Shadows of the Past

**Ah, the things I come up with when I'm bored! This is a humor fic about if the Teen Titans read my stories! HURRAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOM NOM NOM I DUN OWN THE TEEN TITAN! le gasp! I actually said my own disclaimer! :O WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!!?!?!?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Story: Shadows of the Past**

Storm: (ok, this is me. When you try and invision me just think of a tween girl with blonde hair and blue eyes :D) WANNA FANTA! DONT CHA WANNA FANTA?! *dancing with an orange fanta*

Raven: SHUT UP!

Storm: ok :P

Robin: WHERE AM I?!?!

Beast Boy: dude, whats up with this story? TO MANY WORDS! D:

Cyborg: yeah man, and why dont i have like, any part in this?

Storm: cuz nobody really likes u *noms on a veggie burger*

Robin: *looks at me* WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?!?!

Starfire: and why do i speak in such a manner? i do not truely talk like you have portrayed me in your story, do i?

Robin: WTF IS GOIN ON?!?

Storm: STFU ROBIN! *throws fanta can at him*

Robin: *dies*

BB: o_O

Starfire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *implodes*

Raven: ok, i agree, wtf is going on?

Storm: u guys were ranting about my aweful writing *chews on a picture frame*

Raven: oh yeah. first off: why do you only update once every few months?!

Storm: they chapters are long!

BB: yeah! chapter two was over 6 THOUSAND words! wtf is up with that?!

Storm: dun judge me -.-

Cyborg: and u named ur character after urself

Storm: CUZ MAH NAME ROCKS DUDE!

BB: and chapter three doesnt even have anything to do with BBxRae, its just about Storm!

Storm: ITS CALLED FORSHADOWING AND SUSPENSE U DUMB ASS!

BB: -_- yeah but you need to have more BBxRae! and nothings making sense! u havnt explained anything yet! wheres the action? wheres the answers? WTF IS GOIN ON IN THE STORY? STORM'S TALKIN TO SOME RANDOM GIRL AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON!

Storm: CUZ AN ANTELOPE IS IN YOUR PAAAANNTTTSSS

Raven: u need help

Storm: YOU need help

Cyborg: your crazy

Storm: YOUR crazy!

BB: u need an asylum

Storm: U NEED TO SHAMPOO YOUR ASPARAGUS!

Raven: what

Storm: CONDITION YOUR POTATO SALAD!

Raven: what?

Storm: WASH YOUR COMPUTER CHAIR!

Raven: WHAT?

Storm: I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH A PAPER TOWEL AUUUUGGGHHH! *shoots lazer at Cyborg and runs away*

Raven: ......................WHAT?!?!!?!?

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well? Has anyone gotten any questions answered? I update late cuz the chappies are long and...thats about it XD**

**ah, my beautiful acts of boredom. I know, I'm so amazing :D**

**REVIEW! even though the story's pointless! **

**Next chapter shall be....BROKEN! :D**

**~Mess with the Storm, get blown away!~**


	2. STORY REVIEW: Broken

**XD i really only update this when im bored, or when im sad cuz im getting like, NO reviews on any of my stuff! THAT MAKES ME SO SAD! D:**

**soo...if any of u guys wouldnt mind going to an actual story and leaving a review? dat would make me very happyful :D**

**especialy 'Slipped Away' (poem i put up that has no reviews, makes me UBER SAD!) and 'Requiem' (my current focus, and it motivates me! :DDD)**

**SHANK U GUYS! *gives u all cookies***

**Raven: just start the damn fic, would you?**

**Me: well, someone is a pouty pants xP**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**STORY REVIEW: Broken**

Me: OMG CHEESE NIPS! *flails cheesey goodness*

Titans: o_OU

Me: mwa ha ha aha hahah :P

Raven: oook then. going back to the actual topic *ah hem* Broken is the most terrible, worstest, absolutly horrible story i have ever read

Me: i know

Beast Boy: it really sucks, dude

Me: i know

Starfire: it made my brains sad

Me: i know *in head* i like chocolate

Cyborg: it makes me want to shoot u in the face i hate that songfic so much

Me: i know. i want to shoot myself in the face for writing it, too *stares at a cookie in awe*

Robin:...i thought it was ok....

Me: DAMN IT ROBIN! *smacks him with a chair*

Robin: x_X

Me: *beats him with a really big breadstick*

Raven: shouldnt we...stop her?

BB: no

Raven: ok

Cyborg: we should go eat some....food

Me: *eats Starfire*

BB:.............

Raven:..................

Cyborg:............

BB: WHAT

Raven: THE

Cyborg: FIDDLESTICKS!

The rest of us: -____-

Cyborg:...what?

Me:........*slowly walks up to him, shoves a highlighter in his head and he blows up*

Me: heheheheh...boom x3

Raven:....wow

BB: yeeeaaah

________________________________________________________________________________

**COOKIES ARE YUMMYLICIOUS! :DDDDD**


	3. STORY REVIEW: Hello

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL herro XD**

**im sooooo lonely checking my email and constantly seeing no new messages! PLZ PEOPLE! SEND ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW OR SUMTHIN! PLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ!!!!!**

**....plz?**

**Raven: no one wants to speak with u -__-**

**Me: RAVEN! GET OUT OF MY AUTHORS NOTE SECTION! *throws her out***

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Story: Hello**

Raven: *lands over here* oooww, i got thrown

Me: bwa ha haaaaaa :D

BB: duuude! Storm!

Me: wh-wha?

BB: whyd u make ur story so sad? and im all angsty and stuff?

Raven: and im DEAD?

Me: yupperz :P

Starfire:.....'yupperz?'

Me: YESH FOO YESH!

Cyborg: again...im not in the story TT^TT

Me: CUZ NO ONE LIKES U!

Robin: do u like me?

Me: OH GODS NO! *beats him to death with a notepad*

Starfire: yay! i mean...nyuuuuuu *turns into the grand canyon*

BB: wtf?

Raven: im...not....sure

Cyborg: wwooow, this is strange *doesnt notice me sneaking up behind him with a veggie dog*

Me: *tackles him* DIE BITCH DIE!

Cyborg: *falls into a coaster*

Me: lawl death'd

Raven: anyone else notice the only people alive at the end of these are me, BB, and Storm?

BB: yeah....wtf?

Me: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BB and Rae: o_O

Me: *acts like nothing happened* yeah, and its not really story reviews either, just me being random

BB: so....its pointless?

Me: yeah. just like math.

Raven: agreed

Me: CHEESE PUFFZ!

BB: oh.....k?

Me: F-A-I-L what does that spell?

Raven: um, fa-

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________

**ya know, ten to one says that F-A-I-L doesnt actually spell AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Story Review? oO not really XD

**I WROTE SOPMETHING UP HERE BUT IT GOT DELETED SO DEAL WIT IT AND BLAAAAARR4R4GGHHGHGHGH :U**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Storm: i brought friiieeednnndss

Rae: oh dear lord

Storm: oh shush. *points* this is Eclipse

Eclipse: blaaarrrgg

Storm: and Shadowhawk

Shadow: OMG CRUSHED POTATOES!*holds up arms and runs at Robin*

Robin:WTF!!!!

Eclipse:*shoots Robin with taco cannon*

Raven:umm... help

Shadowhawk:TACO CANNON EQUALS TASTY GO BOOM!! I WANT A FOON!!

BB: What the heck is going on?!?!?!?!

Eclipse: THE END OF THE WORLD!!*laughs evilly*

Storm: HEMOGLOBIN!

Cyborg: wha?

Storm: YOU FUNDAMENTAL VALUES DO NOT COMSUME ME!

BB: thats nice

Robin: wheres Starfire?

Star: *is an oak tree*

Robin:....ok

Storm: *throws Foon at Robin*

Cyborg: wtf is a foon?

Eclipse: a spoon and a fork, but better

Shadowhawk: *puts Starfire tree on Robin's back*

Eclipse: DEATH

Storm: *stuffs Robin and Star in a box and ships them to South Germany* :3

BB: I'm not very smart but there's no south germany.......

Shadowhawk: THERE IS IN OUR WORLD!

Storm: YEAH! AND MY WORLD HAS FLYING TRAMPOLINES!

Eclipse: And in MY world there's pretty ponies that eat rainbows and poop out butterflies!!

Storm: shut up Eclipse. your phone icon is a bald black man (note: Eclipse is actually a small girl with black hair)

Eclipse: *throws fanta can at Storm* DO YOU WANNA faaanntaaa?!

Shadowhawk:*hacks into cyborg*

Cyborg: *starts doing a chicken dance*

Eclipse: i wonder what Cyborg looks like in a blender.....

Storm:*holds up giant blender*

Shadowhawk: *stuffs Cyborg into blender, turns it on* HEY EVERYONE, WHATS BLUE, SILVER,AND RED AND GOES 80 MILES AN HOUR IN A CONTINUOUS CIRCLE?

Eclipse:CYBORG INA BLENDER!!

Raven: um, yea...could you put yourselves in there?

BB: yeah, i guess he woyuld- WAIT HOLY SHI-

Storm: *turns blender on high* BWAAAAA HA HA

Rae&BB: WTF?!?!?!?!?!??!?! O_O

Cyborg: *death'd*

Shadowhawk: HAHAHGHAHAHAHHAHAQHAHHAhh

Storm: *acts like it didnt happen* hey anyone wanna play a game?

Eclipse: what game?

Storm: Curl up and Die

Raven:......

BB:.......

Eclipse:.......

Shadowhawk: HELL YES!

Eclipse: :DDDDD FUN!

Storm: BB and Raaaae? u wanna plaaaay?

Raven: no

BB: please oh god no

Storm: how about Decapitation?

Raven: no

Storm: Ever heard of 'Life'?

Raven: yes

Storm: wanna play 'Death'?

Raven: no

Storm: OMG WANNA PLAY THE DEATHLY GAME OF DEATHLY DEATH?!

Raven: no

Storm: TT^TT u hurt me on the inside

Shadowhawk: intetrnal bleeding :33333

Storm.......no. just....no

Eclipse: I WANNA PLAY IT!!

BB: i think you should be in a straight jacket right now

Eclipse: OMG PUT MEH IN IT!!I WANNA BE PUT IN THE BLENDER TOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BB:.......

Raven: Gladly...

Storm:DUN U HURT MEH FRIED CHICKEN!!Wait ima vegitarian...

Shadowhawk: I LIKE FRIED CHICKEN AND FRIED BLENDERS WITH CYBORG SAUCE!!

Raven:.... Cyborg is my friend but eeeewewweewewewewe!?!?!?!?!?!?

Eclipse: HELLOOOOO DOBBY!!!!!!!!MY DAD IS SEVERUS SNAPE!!

BB: really....

Storm: can i have your cell phone?

Eclipse:..... sure.... WAIT NOT AGAIN DUN U DARE CHANGE MY CONTACTS TO HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AGAIN!(SHE SERIOUSLY DID THAT ONCE!!I'm still mad at her for that.)

Ribs: hello! bow down to my awesome ribsy goodness!

Shadowhawk: taxi is the only universal term*noms on a taxi* *gasps* OMG RIBS I MUST BOW DOWN TO YOUR MEATY GOODNESS!!!

BB: DUDE! VEGAN IN THE HOUSE!

Storm:VEGITARIAN OVER HERE!

Raven:no one cares.

BB:I thought you cared about me:I

Raven: no, not really.

Storm: EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!!!!!!

Shadowhawk: like internal bleeding?

Storm: mebbe.....no.

*random person walks out of a closet* hello

Storm: ???? um, hello random closet lady. please go away

Random closet lady: goodbye *walks away*

Eclipse:.......whered the closet come from?

Storm: im gonna have nightmares o.e

Shadowhawk: CANADA!

Storm: THERE ARE NO APARTMENTS IN CANADA!!!!!!!

Raven: wtf?

BB: yes there are!

Storm: LIES! JUST LIEK WIKIPEDIA! *shifty eyes* note to self...when i rule the world....DESTROY wikipedia!

Eclipse: *drags us away* time to go nightnight

Storm: awwww. its my stooorrryyy

Shadowhawk: NYUUUU *runs off*

Raven and BB: can we please go now?

Storm: NO! none of us can go! now we have to go find Shadowhawk!

Eclipse: soooo, until we find her, the next chapter will have to wait!

Storm: TO THE IDIOTMOBILE!

Shadowhawk: hey i found a rock! *rock holding up a bunch of special equipment that i use to make awesomeful stories ((not really. im just awesome x3))

Storm: oh gods-

Shadowhawk: *picks it up, everything falls*

Eclipse: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Raven: WTF?

Storm: WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF IN HERE! *everyone getting crushed*

BB: hey is that a chocolate bar?

Raven: IS THAT REALLY IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?!?!

BB: SWEET! i found a Hershey's!

Storm: WE'RE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! COME BACK LATER! AAAA LOUD NOISES!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kudos to Shadowhawk and Eclipse for helping me write this! :D hurray!**

**Yes we are very random! and most of this stuff actually happened to us in real life!**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**...or die :D**

**Shadowhawk: in mai stomach? **

**Storm:...just go stand in the corner**

**Shadowhawk: ok *stand in corner***

**Eclipse: ok. go away now**


	5. This really isnt story reviews anymoreXD

**SO WHATCHA WHATCHA WHATCHA WANT?!?!**

**Eclipse: I WANTEZ SKITTLES D*MN IT!!!**

**Storm: what i want is for 1 Eclipse to just write the word damn it (XD) and 2 I WANT PPLZ TO REVIEW THIS! **

**Shadowhawk: that rock was pretty, too. why couldn't i keep it?**

**Storm: YOU KNOW WHY!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US!!!**

**Shadowhawk:SO WHAT!**

**Eclipse: SHUT UP YOU TWO AND START THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY!!! :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Storm: fine...... and i don't own the teen titans ! OMG I SAID MEH OWN DISCLAIMER!!!!! o_o**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Storm: *curled up in corner becuz i said my own disclaimer and im horrified*

Eclipse: MEH FINGERS HURT!

Robin: WTF why?

Eclipse: BECUZ I JUST PLAYED PAINKILLER ON EXPERT AND GOT 100% PERCENT ON IT ON ROCK BAND!!

Robin: That's a lie.

Eclipse: *Shoots robin with a... well a gun... what else people a watermelon??*

Robin:*DIEZ*

Shadowhawk:ah-ah-ah-WATERMELON!!!!k, im good

Storm:what was that?

Shadowhawk:uuhh-go ax ur mom!

Storm: MAH GRANDMA SMELLS LIEK WET NOODLEZ!

Eclipse: ._.

Shadowhawk: THEN AX HER!!!

Storm:NNNYYYUUUUU!!!!!!

Raven:ax??????

Shadowhawk:AX UR DAD

Raven:how I would like to.

Trigon: DO NOT BACKTALK TO ME, DAUGHTER!!!!!

Raven: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!

Trigon:*dies*

Everyone: .................ummm.....

Shadowhawk:YAY WE DEFEATED TRIGON AND KILLED ROBIN! WE MUST CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!

Starfire:*sniffle* Robin....*turns into the great wall of tamaran*

Eclipse:great....wall....of....tamaran? does that even exist?

Storm: why does Starfire keep morphing into Monumental Places and or Geographiocal Features of Scientific Interest?

BB:.....why are u talking so smart-

Storm: CREAM CHEESE! :D

BB: nevermind

Cyborg: *coughs*

Storm, Eclipse, Shadowhawk: *twitches and stares at him, twitching*

Cyborg:o.o.....wut?

Storm, Eclipse and Shadowhawk: SWINE FLU!!!!!!!!

Storm: *hits him with a pan* ._.

Raven: whered that pan come from.....?

Shadowhawk: I WANTED TO DO THAT!'

Storm: too bad. i had the magical frying pan of magical wonders :P

Eclipse: oops. hes not dead. just internal bleeding :C

Shadowhawk:*coughs up a taxi on cyborg*

Eclipse: NOW HE"S DEAD LET'S CELEBRATE WITH THE RETARDED TAMARANIAN FESTIVAL OF FESTIVITIES!!

Storm: really..... that is retarded.

BB:can we stop saying-

Eclipse: TASTY CHICKEN TACOS!!!!!!

Shadowhawk: I LIKE TO EAT TAXIS

Storm: BLOOOORGGGGGGGG SSSMMMMITTTTHHHEEEENNNZZZ

Raven: What's with all the random words and screaming i'm trying to read a book here.

BB: Stop screaming please it hurts my ears

Eclipse: *eats Raven's book and BB's ears* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

BB: AH MY EARS THEY HURT

Raven: WHAT THE FUCK!

Eclipse: OMG you said the f word!!!!

Storm: I'm gonna tell meh grandma that smells like wet noodles!!

Shadowhawk: *eats wet noodles*

Raven:my book hurts.

BB:WHAT!!!!???????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???????????????

Shadowhawk:*twitchez* OMG SIEZURE!!!SGAHHHGAJKSDUFHJUTHTUFGJDHJFHGDTHRISUSTTHTHTHJFASDSFGFALSSPAQPPQPQPQPQPQQJGFKXCBVNBDFGHDFHLGUJ

Eclipse and Storm: um, shadowhawk, r u o...k.....

Shadowhawk:aiaiaiaiaiOMG CRUSHEDPOTATOESARESPACES

Titans still alive: what?

Shadowhawk: I feel messed up

Eclipse and Storm: COZ YOU ARE DAMN IT!!!!

BB: Agreed

Raven: she reminds me of my cousin......

RC(raven's cousin): is that.....good?

Storm: go away and die.

RC:ok*goes and sticks fingers in electrical sockets until dead*

Storm:wow, she really reminds me of shadowhawk.

Raven: WTF YOU KILLED MAH COUSIN!!!!!!!!

everyone else: WHO THE HECK CARES?!?!?!

Raven: um, mabe her mom?

Shadowhawk: OMG!!! UR MOMMA IZ SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE WENT INTO THE OCEAN THE WHALES CAME UP AND STARTED SINGING "WE ARE FAMILY!!!EVERYBODY COME OUT AND SE-"

Everyone else:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Shadowhawk: no and everytimesomeonetellsmethatikeeptalkinguntiltheysay---

Everyone else: SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!

Shadowhawk: FINE!!!!!

Storm: what are you even doing here??

Shadowhawk: being random!

Eclipse: who are we gonna kill now?

Dr. light: oh, hello, random people! help me find my s

Storm: wtf? i will NOT help u find ur s!

Shadowhawk: what does ur um, s, look like?

Dr. Light: URANUS

Eclipse: ._.

Raven:.....*throws Dr. Light down an elevator shaft*

BB: i am emotional scarred for life. thanks -.-

Storm: YOUR welcome :3

Raven: YOUR annoying

Shadowhawk: YOUR...anus?

Eclipse: *puts tape over Shadowhawk's mouth* o.o

Storm: RAVENEH!

Raven: ???

Storm: RAVENEHISH! :D

Raven: shut the hell up

Storm: TT^TT *throws chair at her*

Raven:.....ow

BB: LEAVE RAVEN ALONE!

Raven: Brittney Spears

BB:????

Raven: Random Toaster Oven

BB: great. u damaged her brain

Storm: thatll be 50 bucks

Shadowhawk: plus tax

Eclipse: and shipping and handling

BB: *picks up Raven* WE WILL NOT BE TORTURED BY U ANY LOBNGER! *runs away*

Storm: AFTER THEM!

Storm, Shadowhawk, and Eclipse: *chases them*

TO BE CONTINUED!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**great. now we have to find them before we can get back to the story!**

**Shadowhawk: so review to speed things up a little!**

**Eclipse: yes please!**

**Storm: well, story reviews are overrated (except when i get them) so now the title of this is invalid.....oh well! see ya guys later!**


End file.
